


amor en la universidad

by kITSUNETAKAHARI



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kITSUNETAKAHARI/pseuds/kITSUNETAKAHARI
Summary: la historia de amor entre un seme yugi y un uke yami, espero se animen y le den una oportunidad. (esta historia también se encuentra en mi cuenta de fanfiction.net bajo el mismo titulo)





	amor en la universidad

**Author's Note:**

> lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y lamentablemente Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes.

A mucha gente le agradaba el maestro Yugi Mutou pues con sus ojos suaves que no juzgaba a nadie, su amor por la enseñanza y los juegos convirtiendo una aburrida clase de historia en la mejor de las aventuras o su increíble paciencia a la hora de escuchar a sus alumnos con cualquiera que sea el problema le habían ganado el amor de todos en la universidad "milenio" en Tokio, siendo reconocido como uno de los mejores arqueólogos del mundo, lo cual le había ganado muchas fans sin contar con su título invicto como "Rey de los juegos" uno entre ellos es un joven llamado Yami Sennen el cual fácilmente podría ser confundido con el hermano gemelo de el profesor Mutou (cosa que hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo tema de burla y que molesta enormemente a yami) a excepción por unas cuantas diferencias como que Yami poseía ojos rojos onix con piel tostada y cabello negro en punta con flequillo rubio junto a rayos por el cabello y mechas rojas en el cabello de punta, yugi tenía por ojos dos joyas amatista con la piel pálida cual porcelana y cabellos negros con flequillo rubio y mechas moradas sin los rayos.

Yami había caído irremediablemente por su maestro desde el momento en que se había presentado como profesor de la materia y hasta el día de hoy aún suspiraba por él cada vez que oía su nombre o escuchaba su voz, gracias a Ra por las enseñanzas de sus padres a la hora de mantener un estricto control sobre sus facciones y poder enfocarse en más de una cosa a la vez pues de otra forma ya hubiera quedado en ridículo ante toda la universidad y posiblemente medio mundo se hubiera enterado, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que su primo seto kaiba le echara burla cada vez que podía mientras jugaban Duelo de Monstruos, desde que había descubierto sobre su pequeño agolpamiento (que no tenía nada de pequeño pues había caído redondito y más que enamorado, seto podía dar fe de que si yugi le pedia cualquier cosa el lo cumpliría con tal de ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro).

**Author's Note:**

> ¿QUÉ LES PARECE LA CONTINUO?


End file.
